Sincerely, Someone
by Another Artist
Summary: Isabel wrote a series of letters to her guardian angel as a young adult. OneShot. For Summer.


To Summer (Sun Daughter). Thank you for never failing to bring a smile to my face with whatever you do or say.

* * *

**Sincerely, Someone**

x

Isabel wrote a series of letters to her guardian angel as a young adult. OneShot.

x

Dear Guardian Angel,

It's half past midnight, but I don't think that matters, because I don't think you sleep. I read about you in class, and while I doubt your existence, I decided to humor myself by writing to you. If something good comes out of this, though, then maybe I'll believe. Maybe.

Mother is leaving on a trip tonight. I don't want her to go, but I don't want to tell her. She'd yell at me, I just know it. But I worked so hard on that project, so hard on perfecting my presentation. I just wanted her to see it.

But maybe that's too much to ask for.

- Isabel V.

x

Dear Guardian Angel,

I don't know how you did it, or if you even exist, but somehow... it worked. You worked. Her flight was delayed due to poor weather, and she made it on time for my presentation. I think maybe there was even a little smile on her face as I stood up there, and she clapped. She clapped for me.

I hope this isn't too selfish, but I would like to ask for something again: for father to come home. It's been months since I've seen him, and I know mother misses him, even if she doesn't talk about him. She yells because she cares, right?

- Isabel V.

x

Dear Guardian Angel,

You're real, aren't you? You did it. Thank you so much.

- Isabel V.

x

Dear Guardian Angel,

Father's coming home today. It's been a while since I last saw him. When I heard the news say he was coming back, I was so excited, and I knew you did this. But now that he's really back, I'm kind of scared.

What if he doesn't recognize me? What if he doesn't know me? What if...

What if he doesn't love me?

- Isabel V.

x

Dear Guardian Angel,

At school, we learned about the bad things in history. That's all we ever seem to learn. The good is there, but the bad is all I remember. It made me think where their angels were, though. Were they on break? Or did they just not know?

Did they forget to write letters?

I won't ever forget, though. I need you, Angel.

- Isabel V.

x

Dear Guardian Angel,

We get our results back today. I'm scared, even though I'm so sure I did well on the exam. Mother keeps reminding me, but it's only making me more and more anxious.

I know this is a bit ridiculous, asking so late, but... do you think I can get in? I really want to go to this school. Please.

- Isabel V.

x

Dear Guardian Angel,

I'll probably sound bad for writing this, but one of the reasons I was so excited to get into this boarding school was that I'd finally be free from Mother. Yes, this place is prestigious and it was an honor to be chosen, but I'm much more happy to be free, finally.

Thank you.

- Isabel V.

x

Dear Guardian Angel,

Today's my birthday. I haven't asked for anything lately, and this time, I really, really want this. This may sound stupid, but...

Can you make him look at me today? Really, truly look at me.

- Isabel V.

x

Dear Guardian Angel,

It's been a while, again. He finally noticed me, though, and we're going out for the first time tonight. Just me and him... like a date. I'm so nervous; I've never felt this anxious since father returned.

Would it be selfish of me to ask for a kiss?

- Isabel V.

x

Dear Guardian Angel,

Mother visited today, and she didn't seem pleased. I wonder why, but she looked so angry. I'm afraid she's going to take me out of this school and bring me back home. I must sound like a terrible child for saying that I do not want to go back home. I want to stay here with him, and we could be happy forever.

Please don't let her take me back.

- Isabel V.

x

Dear Guardian Angel,

I'm back home. Did you not get my last letter? I wanted to stay. Send me back to the school, back to him.

Please.

- Isabel V.

x

Dear Guardian Angel,

They put me into private tutoring, and though I still miss my old school, it worked. I got into a prestigious school, and now they are going to throw me a party of sorts to celebrate.

I will not be celebrating, though. I still miss him.

- Isabel V.

x

Dear Guardian Angel,

University is quite different, and I am still trying to decide if it is a positive thing or a negative one instead. The students are calm and collect, brilliant and sophisticated.

So why do I hate it here so much?

- Isabel V.

x

Dear Guardian Angel,

I think I saw him. I think I saw him. Was that him? Please say it was him. Please let me meet him. I miss him. A lot.

- Isabel V.

x

Dear Guardian Angel,

It wasn't him... They look alike, though, and even share similarities. But it's not him.

- I. V.

x

Dear Guardian Angel,

He asked me about my family today. It wouldn't be so odd if he didn't sound so curious about them more than he was about me.

- I. V.

x

Dear Guardian Angel,

Was it all a lie? Have I been living a lie? Why didn't they tell me? Why did they hide this from me the entire time? Is he telling me the truth? Or is he another lie in this web of chaos that is my life?

Are you a lie, too?

- I. V.

x

Dear Guardian Angel,

_Who am I?_

- I. V.

x

Where are you? Nothing is going right anymore.

- I. V.

x

Dear Guardian Angel,

This is my last letter to you. I no longer believe in your existence, but this childish part of me that still exist needs the closure. I need to say goodbye, even though you are not real.

So goodbye. You worked, even if for a moment.

But I just cannot believe in you anymore.

- I. V.

x

Dear Guardian Angel,

I did something terrible today. I didn't mean to do it, but it's been done, and I couldn't stop myself. I fear I will not be able to stop myself again, too.

My hands are shaking as I write this, and I don't know what else to do. All I can see is flames. All I can hear are sirens, cries, breaths. All I can feel is heat, then a crippling coldness I cannot get rid of.

Help me, Guardian Angel. Save me.

Sincerely,  
Someone

* * *

**A/N: **I chose Isabel for the reason that Summer acts as Isabel in TNGF (which is very ironic and humorous). I wanted to portray her as someone who was born like all of us - with a heart, with a reason. Because Isabel wasn't always like how she is now. I don't think anyone really is.

I hate explaining my fics, because literature is open to interpretation, but people always ask me questions anyway, so here it goes: Isabel begins writing to her guardian angel as a young adult. She continues once she realizes it "works", and it goes on even until she is an adult in university. It is kept more secretive, though. It ends with "sincerely, someone" because she doesn't want to admit she still believes, especially after she gave up her angel.

No, the angel is not real. It's... something she created, in a way. Kind of like those good luck charms - they don't really work, but because they do in your mind, they're treated as real.

(Since Isabel's maiden last name is Vesper-Hollingsworth... I just put V. as her last name initial. Thanks to Faye Tash for the heads up ^^)

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed~ Feel free to point out errors/provide tips/CC.


End file.
